The invention relates to a pallet container, which is used as a single use and multi-use container, with a bottom tray made of sheet metal or plastic, which has a drain bottom and is secured to a pallet frame made of metal, plastic or wood that can be handled by a forklift truck, a storage and retrieval unit for high-bay warehouses or the like, a collapsible outer jacket made of a metal lattice or sheet metal, which is detachably fastened to the pallet, and a support insert, adjoining the outer jacket, made of wall parts that can be collapsed to form a package; the pallet container can be used as desired either for transport and storage of liquids with a thin-walled plastic inner container adjoining the support insert, which has a drain bottom and fits snugly within the bottom tray of the pallet or can be equipped with an inner pocket made of plastic foil or fabric for transport and storage of bulk goods and, after the inner tank with the support insert is removed, can be used to transport and store parceled goods. Such a pallet container is known from DE 42 37 889 A1.
The need to use raw materials sparingly and the legal environmental protection regulations require that the relevant industry decant liquids for transport and storage in large-volume pallet containers of generic type designed as commercially available reusable tanks instead of, as was done in the past, in drums of significantly smaller capacity.